


This I Promise You

by umgirl2000



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umgirl2000/pseuds/umgirl2000
Summary: a song fic





	This I Promise You

My love, here I stand before you

 

Barbara couldn’t believe it… it was her wedding day. She was going to marry the love of her life and her father was performing the ceremony. When she had received her father’s letter, her heart had sunk at the prospect. Thankfully, she and Tom had just enough time to pull the wedding together before he left for New Guinea.

 

I am yours now from this moment on

 

Tom allowed the gravity of the situation to fully hit him- he was tying the knot today with the girl who was perfect for him. After the breakup with Trixie, he had found himself wondering if he was destined to not marry- not entirely unpopular with people in his profession. But, Barbara had slipped in and stolen his heart. It had started slowly, but two years ago at Christmas, he found himself noticing her in a new light.

 

Take my hand, only you can stop me shaking

 

Barbara’s mind flashed as she remembered the first time Tom had reached out and grabbed her hand. It had happened the night of their first dinner together- the Indian restaurant- and she had said “good night” and he reached out and tenderly grabbed her hand. With the look in his eyes, she knew he wanted to do it again, and she flushed and nodded. It had been their start.

 

We’ll share forever, this I promise you

 

The worst time for Barbara was after Trixie found out and they had broken up. It was during this time that she acknowledged that her feelings for Tom had run deeper than she had wanted to admit to herself. She knew then that she loved Tom, and had for awhile, but it was over. Once they had reunited, it was almost as if they knew that this relationship would lead them here- to the altar only 18 months later.

 

And when I look in your eyes  
All of my life is before me

 

Tom knew after his talk with Trixie that he wanted to propose to Barbara and soon. He hadn’t planned on proposing during the trip to South Africa, but it was almost as if the timing was set up perfectly. Seeing her coming down the hill, with the tin in her hands, it spurred him to propose. He knew that he could see his life with her by his side.

 

And I’m not running anymore  
‘Cause I already know I’m home

 

Barbara remembered the conversation that she had with her father after she called with the news that she was now engaged to Tom. Her father hadn’t been surprised, and asked if she was sure… and even now, she remembered her response, “With Tom, I know I’m home wherever he is”. Her father answered over the phone, “Then you’re right…”

 

With every beat of my heart  
I’ll give you my love completely  
My darling, this I promise you

 

Ever since the brylcream incident, Barbara and Tom had been more careful to be aware of the boundaries of their relationship. At times, especially at his home, it could be tough. But tonight, yes tonight, when he carried her over the threshold, those boundaries would be gone. It would be a wonderful experience and the first for both of them.

 

My love, I can feel your heartbeat  
As we dance now closer than before  
Don’t let go, 'cause I could almost cry now  
This is forever, I make this vow to you

 

Barbara smiled as the carousel ride came to an end. She had no idea how her husband- that word sounded so strange yet exhilarating- had pulled it off, but he had. It had been the perfect end to this wonderful day. The fact that it started snowing had only added to the magic for her. It seemed as if someone was smiling down at their relationship from up above.

 

And when I look in your eyes  
All of my life is before me

 

Sweeping his wife off her feet, Tom carried Barbara into the parsonage. It wasn’t exactly ideal for a wedding night, but the short notice wedding had equaled no honeymoon for them. They would have to make their first official appearance as husband and wife tomorrow at the church since he had no one to cover for him. After he preached- with his new father-in-law listening in, he and Barbara would take him to meet his ship in London. With the leftover funds from his winnings, he figured he could splurge and get them a room in a hotel in London for the night. He knew Barbara would be expected back at work by Tuesday at the latest, so they couldn’t stay long.

 

And I’m not running anymore  
'Cause I already know I’m home  
With every beat of my heart  
I’ll give you my love completely

 

After joining themselves in marriage completely- body, mind and soul- Barbara and Tom slept peacefully. Barbara could hear her new husband’s heartbeat as she lay on his chest and the sound reassured her. She knew that as long as his heart continued to beat, she would be loved by this man. He had promised her in church- in front of her father, God and the congregation- that he would love her until death do them part- and she had no trouble believing him.

 

My darling, this I promise you  
My darling, this I promise you  
My darling, this I promise you

 

The next morning, the two of them left the parsonage- husband and wife and ready to start the journey of this new life together. The two knew with the other by their side they could handle life’s journey. They also knew that the love that they shared now would only get stronger.


End file.
